2015 Pop Medley!!
2015 Pop Medley!! is a song by Sam Tsui and Kurt Hugo Schneider. It features hit songs from 2015 (and late 2014). Songs * OMI - Cheerleader * Walk the Moon - Shut Up and Dance * The Weekn - Can't Feel My Face * Silento - Watch Me * Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again * Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer * One Direction - Drag Me Down * Jason Derulo - Want To Want Me * Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink - Worth It * Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar - Bad Blood * Andy Grammer - Honey, I'm Good * Rachel Platten - Fight Song * Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ - Lean On * Fetty Wap - Trap Queen * Shawn Mendes - Stitches * Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams * Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean? Lyrics Note: These lyrics might contain mistakes Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader This woman is my destiny She told me don't worry About it no more She said oooh Shut up and watch me, watch me (me, me, me, me) It's been a long day But we were victims of the night We've come a long way Don't be scared cause I'm your body type All my life, you stood by me Girl, you're the one, I want to want me All these lights, the can't blind me If you want, you got me Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader This woman is my destiny She told me don't worry About it no more She said oooh Shut up and watch me, watch me Give it to me, I'm worth it (worth it) I-I-I'm worth it Now we got bad blood Give it to me, I'm worth it I-I-I'm worth it And they said you feel like cheating Cause I can't feel my face when I'm with you (I'm with you) Ohoh But I say nana, honey I'm good to another I will stay tru-u-u-u-u-ue This is my fight song, take back my life song Prove I'm alright song (blow a kiss, fire a gun, we need someone to lean on) My power's turned on, starting right now I'll stay strong I'll play my fight song (blow a kiss, fire a gun, we need someone to lean on) Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader This woman is my destiny She told me don't worry About it no more She said oooh Shut up and watch me And I get high with my baby I'm without your kisses And I can ride with my baby I'll be needing stitches And I get high with my baby I'm without your kisses (And I can ride-ride-ride) (Wildest dreams, ah-ha) What do you mean? So you're running out of time What do you mean? (Wildest dreams, ah-ha) What do you mean? (What do you mean? What do you mean?) Better make your mind What do you mean? All my life, you stood by me Girl, you're the one, I want to want me All these lights, the can't blind me If you want, you got me, you got me (got me) Yeeeeeah! Drop I'm with your kisses (Give it to me, I'm worth it) And I get high with my baby (Oh, oh, I'm worth it) Now we got bad blood I'll be needing stitches (Give it to me, I'm worth it) And I can ride with my baby (Oh, oh, I'm worth it) Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader This woman is my destiny She told me don't worry About it no more She said oooh Shut up and dance with me Trivia * The background music at some parts resembles Starships by Nicki Minaj but it was probably unintentional since that song was made much earlier. * The song has parts where the background music uses the melody of the "Cool for the summer" part from Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato. * According to Sam Tsui, 2015 was a great year of music. Category:Songs Category:2015 Songs